Strange
by makinseyrenee
Summary: Sam and Dean don't have the easiest relationship. They're always arguing with each other and mad about something. When Sam leaves to find their dad in San Francisco (S1E14-Scarecrow), Dean gets a call from an old friend. Life gets easier for the Winchester brothers when Lillian Fitzpatrick joins them. But she has a dangerous secret that may get them killed.
1. Chapter 1

"Sam, we are not having this conversation okay? We're going to Burkitsville and we're taking the case. We're going to do what Dad told us to." Dean snapped.  
"You always do what Dad tells you to. We have a chance to find him and you don't want to take it!" Dean's little brother Sam shouted at him.  
"Because he doesn't want to be found Sam. He said it himself."  
Sam pulled the car over to the shoulder of the road. He got out, slamming the door and opened the trunk, pulling his duffle bag over his shoulder. Dean got out and stared back at Sam.  
"What are you doing Sam?" He demanded."Going to find Dad. You made it pretty clear you don't want to find him but I will. With or without you."  
"Then go."  
Sam retreated away from the car, down the highway. Dean got back in the car and slammed the door as he started the car. From somewhere inside the car, a phone was ringing. Dean cursed as the car swerved because he was trying to get his phone from his pocket. Only a few people had the current number, including his father and Sam. Maybe it was his father!  
"Dad?" He spoke hopefully. Dean was almost about to turn the car around and pick Sam up. "Dean? Please, for the love of God, tell me you're headed to Burkitsville." It wasn't his father. It wasn't even a man. It was a girl's voice. One he found familiar, but couldn't place with a name or a face. "It's Lillian." Said the voice after his moments pause.  
Lily? Little Lily? How did she get this number? "Lily Fitzpatrick?" He blinked his eyes a couple of times. "Yes. Uncle John called me a couple hours ago. Told me you were headed to Burkitsville and said to get my little ass to Indiana." Of course he did, Dean thought. "My dad called you?"  
"Meet me at the motel. Room Seven." The line went dead. A perfect image of Lillian Fitzpatrick popped into Dean's mind. Dark brown hair, naturally bronzed skin(Latin origins), eyes the color of the ocean after a storm. He hadn't seen her since she was what, nineteen? So two or three years ago.  
Dean didn't know much about her, she was alone. Her parents were killed by...something. She had never said what had happened. But Lily was a hunter. Born into the job. Like he was. Dean recalled his father calling to check up on her the months after her parents were murdered.  
He wondered if Sam was okay.

She sat on the bed. Dean noted she looked different. Older. "Dean!" She jumped off the bed and catapulted into his arms. "I've missed you."  
She looked around, searching for another face. Uncle John said Sam would be with Dean. So where was he? "Where is Sam?" Lily didn't know Sam like she knew Dean. In fact, she and Sam had never even met.  
"He's on his way to Sacramento." She frowned. "Okay then. So I guess Uncle John told you everything?" Dean nodded in confirmation. "Couples going missing, all in or around Burkitsville. Same week every year. What do you think?"  
She shrugged and picked up a bag off of the bed, throwing it over her shoulder. "Dean. There's something I have to tell you." Her breathing got faster. No one knew. No one but her and her dead parents. "You know you can tell me anything Lily."  
All the strength she had mustered up to tell him her deepest, darkest secret, dissolved. "I've just really missed you Dean. But we can catch up later because I'm starving."  
Dean grinned. "It ain't just you kid. Let's go."

"This apple pie is divine." Lily moaned, shoving another forkful of apple pie into her already crammed full mouth. "We use the apples from our special orchard."  
"The one with the scarecrow?" Dean questioned. "You've seen it? Beautiful, isn't it?" Lily nodded and the owner left them. Lily cut her eyes. "Special orchard." She snorted.  
"What do you think that's about?" Dean whispered, shoving his hamburger in his mouth. She shrugged, shaking her head, "Who knows." She looked across the restaurant at the couple eating. The four of them were the only people in the place. "What do you think? Victims?" She nodded her head backwards.  
"Probably. I looked around before I came to the motel. Pretty nice town." Dean said. Lily snorted, "Except for the fact that people are being murdered."  
"Let's introduce ourselves then." Dean smiled. Lily slid a small diamond ring on her left ring finger. She looked back at the couple and breathed. "Are you guys just passing through?" She called. They looked over. "We are. Our car's in the shop. It broke down on us earlier." The man said. Lily bit her lip. "How long have you two been together?" The woman asked.  
"Three years." Dean smiled at her. Lily sighed, "My fiancé, he's excellent with cars. He could fix your car for you. Free of charge. You could be gone by morning." She explained.  
"Oh that's fine. We wouldn't want to trouble you." The woman shook her head. "Honestly, it would be my greatest pleasure to help you guys." Dean said tightly. Lily's ear twitched at the sound of hidden conversation. "I'll be right back." She muttered to Dean. She stood from the table and walked to the back of the diner. The owner was on the phone.  
"...trying to get them to leave town...okay..." He hung up and turned around. He nearly jumped at the sight of Lily. "What kind of cruel game are you people playing in this town?" She demanded.  
"I don't understand what you're insinuating young lady." He answered curtly. "Oh the hell if you don't. I will find out what you're doing. And I will kill you." She hissed. She blinked her eyes and he stepped back. Lily blinked again and left. The town sheriff was entering the diner.  
"Dean, sweetie, I think it's time to go back to the motel." She said sweetly. "I haven't finished my pie." He whined.  
She narrowed her eyes, "Honey. Now." She pulled him out of the diner. "Dean. It's going to happen tonight. The orchard." She whispered.  
"Awesome." He muttered.

It was dark and chilly in the orchard but Lily knew they were in there somewhere. She could sense them, sense the danger lurking. "Dean, at the rate you're walking, we'll never find them." Lily scolded. He rolled his eyes at her. "I just ate. And I'm exhausted." She smacked his arm. "Stop whining."  
There was nothing more bone chilling to Lily than the scream someone gave out when they were afraid, about to die. The sound shivered up her spine, giving her body goosebumps. The feeling that the couple was close got stronger. "This way." Lily pulled Dean deeper into the orchard. They reached the very middle of the orchard. The scarecrow that they had both seen, was gone. They looked at each other. "What do you think?" Lily whispered.  
"Killer scarecrow." Dean muttered, almost like he didn't believe it. Another scream, closer this time. Lily pulled a handgun from her back pocket and took off. Dean ran after her. When he arrived, Lily was in front of the couple, her gun pointed at the scarecrow. "Dean! Get them out of here!" She ordered.  
"I'm not leaving you here Lily!" She glared back at him angrily. "Damn it Dean. GO!" She screamed. He wasted no time hurrying the couple out of the path of the scarecrow. "I'm not sure what you are, but I'll kill you." She threatened. The scarecrow seemed to smile at her menacingly. It stalked towards her slowly. She pulled the trigger and the scarecrow vanished. Lily sprinted out of the orchard. And right into Dean. He hugged her tightly.  
"You okay?" She nodded, "Fine. Let's get out of here."

Dean's cell phone had been ringing for over twenty minutes. Lily was still waiting for Dean to wake up and answer it. "Answer the phone Dean." Lily growled, still half asleep. He didn't even move. She reached over and flipped the phone open. "What the hell do you want?" She snapped.  
"Um. Who is this?" The voice was...beautiful. That's the only way she could describe it. She sat up. "This is Lily. Who is this?"  
"Where's Dean?" Then it clicked. Now she knew who the mystery caller was. "Sam." Her lips smiled. "What have you done to my brother?" Sam demanded. Lily laughed softly. "Relax. He's asleep." She leaned over on top of Dean and shook him, "Hey idiot wake up. Sam's on the phone." He took the phone from her and put it to his ear.  
Lily crawled out of the bed carefully and left the motel room. She pulled her cell phone out of her jacket pocket and dialed a nearly long forgotten number. It rang over six times before she got the answering machine. "Hey! You've got the Fitzpatricks! Leave your message and we'll get back to you!" The voices she heard were long gone, long dead. Her parents had been killed a while back and she still called the old number, though she knew no one would ever answer again. Tears stung her eyes as she flipped the phone shut. The door to the motel room opened and Dean handed her his phone.  
"Hello?" "So you're Lily." Sam stated. She smiled, "Yes. And you're Sam." She heard him laugh. "Take care of Dean for me. He's kind of reckless."  
"Sam, you Winchesters are my family. I'll take care of Dean and you find Uncle John." "It's a deal." It was silent for a while, an awkward kind of silence. "See you Sam." "Yeah."  
It went dead. Lily went back inside and sat beside Dean on the bed. She handed him his phone back and rubbed her eyes. "Alright. So tell me your theory. I know you have one." Lily said to him. He looked over at her. "I think our scary scarecrow is a Pagan god." She blinked carefully. "Okay. Keep going." She spoke slowly. "The missing couples? I'm guessing they're annual fertility sacrifices to the god."  
"It would explain why the crops are so good. Did you notice that the trees look worse than they did yesterday?" Lily asked. Dean nodded, "Because there was no sacrifice."  
"Okay. This is good." She sighed. Dean stood and shrugged on his jacket. "I'll go to the university. You look around town okay?" He told her. She raised herself off the bed, changing her shirt and shoving her boots on her feet. They decided Dean would drive while Lily walked. "Be careful Lily." He called as he started the Impala. "You too."

"Lily! I got it!" Dean said, sounding overly impressed with himself. "What did you get?" She sighed.  
"We were right. They're sacrificing people to please this god, Vanir. It gets all its' power from that big tree in the orchard." Lily put her hand on her head. "And?" She urged him. "Meet me in the orchard. We're going to torch it."  
"And you're sure this will work?" She questioned. "Pos-" He was cut off. Lily heard a muffled shout and the phone hit the ground. "Dean?" She yelled into the receiver. Nothing. "Shit!" She lost him. People were looking at her strangely. She grabbed a ride from some random to the university. Dean's car was parked out front. Keys in ignition. She found the professor Dean said he was going to see. "Where is he?" She demanded, pounding her fist on the desk. He looked up at her, "Who?"  
"Where is Dean? What did you do with him?" She snarled. "Leave while you can dear. Trust me." Lily punched him, breaking his nose. "Dick." She muttered. She stormed out of the university and drove away in the car. All she could think about was Sam killing her if anything happened to Dean.

His head hurt. And it was dark. Where was he? He couldn't see a damned thing. And then there was light A burning light. He squinted, but looked. The girl, Emily, was being thrown in with him. Wherever he was. The door shut and Emily turned on a flashlight. "What's going on?" She cried. "You do not want to know." Dean groaned. "Oh. Yes I do." She scoffed. "'We're being sacrificed to a Pagan god." She didn't reply. "Told you." He muttered.  
"I don't understand." She shook her head. "I know. But I do. There's a big tree in the orchard. Old. Do you know it?" She nodded. "Yeah. The First Tree. The very first immigrants who lived here brought it."  
"Well. We need to burn it down." She nodded. "Okay. Call your girlfriend. Where is she?"  
"Probably tearing the town apart. And she is not my girlfriend."

An unknown number flashed on the screen of Lily's phone. It had been calling for the past thirty minutes. She sighed and answered. "I'm busy." "It's Sam." She bit her lip and groaned inwardly. Great timing. "Awesome." She muttered.  
"Where's Dean?" She wished she were dead. "I'm working on it."  
"I'm on my way there." Her eyes widened. "You are?" "Yeah. Keep looking. I'll call you when I get there." She could tell he was about to hang up on her. "Sam?"  
"What?" "We're going to find him." He hung up.

The first thing Lily thought of when she saw Sam Winchester was nothing. He was nearly perfect. "Sam." She called for his attention. He walked to the car and got in the passenger seat. "So what do you know?" He asked.  
"They're taking him to the orchard to sacrifice him. So we free him and burn the big, bad tree." Lily tried to smile. "Then drive."  
She did. The drive to the orchard was relatively short. Probably because she went over the speed limit. She grabbed a flashlight and salt rock gun from the trunk after parking the car. "Follow me. I know where they are." She told Sam. They soon found Dean and Emily tied to trees. Lily untied the poor girl while Sam untied his older brother. "Well." Dean brushed off his pants. Something rustled in the trees. The scarecrow. "It's coming!" Emily screamed. "Run!" Lily shouted at them. They ran, but were trapped. The scarecrow chasing them and the people of the town blocking the exit. "Move!" Sam yelled.  
"We can't let you leave." "Please." Emily pleaded.  
"We're sorry Emily. This is how it must be." Her aunt said. Lily stood in front of them, gun pointed at them. "I suggest you move. Before I shoot." She demanded. "He's already here. It's too late." Lily turned around. The scarecrow was walking at a leisurely pace towards them. As it got closer, Dean threw Emily's aunt and uncle into the path of the scarecrow. Emily screamed but it took them anyways. "We need to get out of here." Dean whispered. Lily urged Emily out of the orchard, "Let's go."

"How are you?" Lily whispered to Emily. "I think I'm okay. I'm catching a bus to Boston this afternoon."  
"Good. That's really good."  
Dean nudged Sam and grinned. "She's hot, huh?" Sam looked at him. "What are you talking about?" He laughed. "Lily. What do you think?" Dean grinned again.  
"You're kidding." They looked at each other. "You aren't kidding."  
"Sam, Lily is great. Just the girl for you." Sam snorted. Lily looked back at them and held up a lighter and gasoline. "Who wants to do the honors?" She smiled.  
"Me." Emily took the items from her. They stood back as she poured the gasoline all over the tree. She lit the lighter and threw it on the tree. It succumbed to the flames. "There's one less Pagan god to worry about." Dean muttered.  
"I have to go. I'll miss my train. Thank you guys so much." Emily said. "No problem." She took off running out of the orchard. "So Sammy, can we take you anywhere?" Dean asked, leaning on a tree. He shook his head, "No. I think I'll stay will you guys."  
"Great!" Lily smiled. They started walking back to the Impala. "So you're coming too?" Sam asked her. She nodded her head, "Yeah. Uncle John told me I should stick with you guys. Besides, I don't have anywhere else to be." She shrugged her shoulders.  
"Okay."  
"Let's get out of this town." Dean sighed.  
Lily snatched the keys from his hand. She announced she was driving from there. Sam gave Dean and look and he only shook his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Nightmare- S1E16

Sam's scream woke up Lily. His body bolted off the bed, putting him into sitting position. "Jesus, what the hell is wrong with you?" Lily muttered, climbing out of the bed. Sam looked over at her, his face beaded with sweat.  
"I just saw a man die." Sam whispered. She looked at him. "What do you mean?" She sat beside him.  
"I had this dream and this man got locked in his car. It just locked him inside and he died. Carbon monoxide." Sam told her. "Go back to sleep Sam. It was just a dream."  
He blinked and looked at her, shaking his head. "It wasn't just a dream Lily. Trust me." She ran a hand through her long hair and sighed. "Okay. So what do you want to do?" "I want to help him. We have to help him before he dies."  
"Alright. I'll get everything together. Wake Dean up." Two hours later, they were on their way to Saginaw, Michigan. Lily was stuck in the backseat, reading a medical encyclopedia. Every now and then, she would catch a snippet of Dean and Sam's conversation. "You two need to shut up. I'm trying to read." She snapped at them. Sam looked back at her. "What are you reading that's so important?"  
She stared back at him, "It isn't important anymore. Hasn't been for a while. But it's Merck's Manual." He blinked. When he didn't respond she continued, "I was planning on being a doctor." Dean pulled the car over to a gas station and gave it a full tank. He told Lily to drive while he took the backseat, sleeping. Lily drove back on the interstate.  
"You're a hunter. Your parents were hunters. How exactly were you going to pull off medical school?" Sam asked her a few minutes later, once he was sure Dean was asleep. "My parents were hunters up until I was conceived. Once my mom became pregnant, they quit. Monsters kept coming though. They still hunted, they just didn't leave town. I grew up a hunter, but I never moved around. I was going to live like they did. Get through school, have a life. I would know what's out there, I just wouldn't go looking for it." She explained. He heard the break in her voice when she talked. Sam felt bad for her. She was just like him. They had both gotten out, only to be sucked back in.  
"Alright. Your parents were hunters. How did they find the time to start a family?" Her mouth twitched. Her grip tightened on the steering wheel. "My mother couldn't have a child. It wasn't medically possible. That's what the doctors said. They were on a case. We call them crossroads demons. Make a deal with them and you're as good as dead. My parents knew that though. They didn't care. The demon didn't name a price, just said to be prepared. Nine months later, I was born. Doctors were shocked that my mom had a healthy, full term pregnancy." She left out the most important detail. He didn't need to know. Not yet.  
"How did they die?" He whispered. She shrugged, "Demon attack. They weren't prepared."  
Sam got the feeling she wasn't telling him everything. And it made him uneasy.

The sound and sight of police sirens was no surprise to Lily. She expected it. The paramedics were wheeling away an occupied gurney. They got out of the car and Dean asked the paramedics what happened. After finishing up with them, he walked back to Lily and Sam, who were leaned up against the car. "Sam was right. Carbon monoxide poisoning. They think he killed himself." But Sam told him they were wrong. "Listen to me, that guy was in his car. The doors locked themselves. He couldn't get out. It wasn't a suicide. It was something else." He persisted.  
Dean looked at Lily for guidance. They had already deemed her the most wise, the smartest. She shrugged. "It's not much, but I've been on cases with less. We don't have any other cases right now so I say we stick around for a while. Investigate a little bit." Sam's face went smug with triumph. Dean glared at Lily but let it go. "Fine. Let's find a motel. I want to sleep." He muttered. Sam and Lily decided to drop Dean off at the nearest motel and then go get something to eat. Dean let them go, in promises for pie.  
They sat at the diner in awkward silence, picking at their food aimlessly. "I told you my story. Now tell me yours." Lily broke the silence. Sam stared at her from across the table. "What?" She rolled her dark green eyes. "Your life Sam. I wanna know about it." He snorted, taking a bite of his obscenely large cheeseburger. "Why?"  
"If we're going to be hunting together, we might as well get to know each other. So," She gave him a sultry look that made him drop his burger to its plate, "tell me your deepest and darkest secrets." So he launched into a story. How his mother had died in an unnatural fire that started in his nursery; how his father taught him and Dean to hunt at a young age; how he escaped hunting by absorbing himself in his schoolwork, then going off to college. Then he told her about Jessica. The trip that had led him away with Dean, leaving her at college. When he came home and laid in the bed, the blood had dropped on his forehead. She was on the ceiling, her torso bleeding. And then the flames that consumed their apartment.  
Lily put a comforting hand on his own hand. She could imagine those hands grabbing her waist, keeping her close. She shut her eyes at the thought. "I'm sorry about your girlfriend Sam. I really am." He told her to forget it. Quickly, he finished his burger and looked back at her. "So what about you? Any lost loves?" Lily shook her head slowly, "No." Sam gave her a funny look.  
"None? At all?" She said no again. "Why not? You're plenty capable of getting a boyfriend. I mean, you're definitely pretty enough..." He stopped himself, looking horrified. Lily erupted in laughs. "Sam Winchester, did you just hit on me?" After a few moments, she suggested the go back to the motel. Of course, they forgot the pie for Dean.

"This casserole is going to taste like shit." Lily muttered, sliding into the back of the car. In order to gain more information, Sam decided they go to the man's house and talk to his family. Dressed as priests. And then Dean had the bright idea that Lily should pretend to be Sam's wife and bring the Miller's a casserole. Lily hadn't cooked a good meal in years and was convinced the casserole would suck. "It'll be fine." Dean rolled his eyes. She punched his arm. Sam went over the plan, making sure everyone knew what to do. "This ain't my first rodeo kid." Lily smiled at him. He gave her a look and they got in the car. When they got to the house, Sam groaned. "Let's do this cowboy." Lily smacked his shoulder. She slipped the golden band around her finger and smiled. She had the whole priests wife look down. She was wearing a very modest green and cream colored dress with a light blue belt and cream heels. She was still shorter than both Sam and Dean. She held a casserole in her hand. Hashbrown.  
Sam rang the doorbell and a blond woman answered the door. "Yes?" She sniffed. It took her a moment, but she realized they were priests. "Oh. Come on. Please." She ushered them to the living room. "It means a lot that the church is so supportive in this time." Mrs. Miller offered them stuffed mushrooms. Dean grabbed a few, "Well, we are all brothers and sisters in the eyes of our Father." Lily and Sam looked at him. "Mrs. Miller, when my husband said he was coming to visit, I knew I had to come and try my best to console you. I know it won't help, but I baked a hashbrown casserole in the hopes that the love I put in it will transfer it into your family's heavy hearts during this time of trouble." Lily explained. Mrs. Miller smiled warmly and took the casserole. She left the room. "Are you serious?" Dean asked Lily. She nodded. "Why don't you go use the bathroom Father?" She muttered. Dean stuffed the mushroom in his mouth and headed up the stairs. "Nice speech cowgirl. Think of that yourself?" Sam grinned. Lily rolled her eyes. "On your toes kid. On your toes." She stood up and smoothed her dress out. "Where are you going?" He asked her. She shook her head, dark brown hair spilling over her shoulders. "I'm going to go talk to people. See what's going on. Why don't you try it?" He watched her walk away.  
Lily talked to a few people. She conversed with a few townspeople who all said Jim was a good man and always seemed happy. They just couldn't believe he had committed suicide. Every so often, Lily would feel a pair of eyes on her. Sam. He tried to hide his glances, but it was in vain. Whenever she sensed him staring, she would flip her hair over her shoulder or give a breathtaking smile to someone. She was driving him crazy. Finally, Lily got to Max Miller, Jim's son. He looked like just a kid, but Lily knew he was around her and Sam's age. "Max, how are you feeling?" She asked him. He stared at her. "Did you bring a casserole?" Unsure, she nodded. "Why does everyone bring casserole?" He mumbled. Then he shook his head. "Who are you?" He asked. She told him she was one of the priests wife. "How was your life before your father passed Max?" He blinked and said that everything was fine and they were happy. "Max, do you miss your father?" He shrugged. "Sure." Sam appeared and put his arm around Lily's waist. "Max, hello, how are you?" Sam inquired. He said he was fine. "Lillian, I'm afraid it's time to go. We have to stop by the soup kitchen before we go home." Lily smiled and said goodbye to Max. They met Dean back out at the car. Lily ripped the dress off her body and threw the heels in the backseat. "God, I hate dresses." She muttered. Sam just stared at her.

"So, what do we have?" Sam asked. They had stopped at the diner to get food and brought it back to the hotel. Before their discussion, Dean had wolfed down his three burgers and two pieces of pie. "Didn't find jack squat in that house. Clean as a whistle." Dean reported. "Nothing?" Sam asked. Dean said no. "Sam, that house was spotless." Lily said.  
Sam ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I don't understand." He laid back on the bed. Lily sat beside and grabbed his hand. "No one does. But we'll figure it out." He looked over at her and then his grip on her hand got extremely tight. His eyes squeezed shut. "Sam? Sam?" Lily shook him. Dean bolted up. "Sammy!" Lily smacked his face but it didn't work. After a few minutes, his eyes flew open. He shot up into a sitting position. "Oh God. Oh God. Oh God." He muttered over and over again. Lily wrapped her arms around him. "Sam, what happened? Tell me what happened." She whispered.  
He said that he had just saw Roger Miller, Jim's brother, get his head chopped off by a window in his kitchen. "What?" Dean mouthed. Lily got off the bed and put her jacket on. "Where are you going?" Sam asked her. "I'm going to go try and save Roger Miller's life. Are you coming?" Sam nodded.  
When they arrived, Roger Miller was just about to walk into his house. "Mr. Miller! Mr. Miller!" Lily shouted. He turned and looked at her. "Um...can I help you?" He looked around nervously. Thankfully, Roger hadn't seen her at his brother's house yesterday. He didn't know her. She smiled warmly. "Yes. You can help me by having a drink with me." He said no, he had to go inside. It was late and he was tired. "Mr. Miller- Roger- I would really enjoy your company tonight. Surely-" He shoved her backwards. She stumbled and fell against a light pole. "HEY!" Sam shouted. Roger Miller looked up and ran inside his house.  
Sam and Dean ran to Lily. She had a hard, angry expression on her face. Sam helped her up. "You okay?" He asked. Her eyes narrowed at the house. "Peachy. I'm damn peachy." She muttered. They sat in the car, Lily in the backseat. "That was very rude of him." She sighed. Sam and Dean looked back at her. "Shoving you? That was an ass move. He's lucky I don't kill him myself." Dean snapped. She shook her head. "No one ever refuses to drink with a pretty girl. Especially ugly old men. It's just not right." Dean snorted and told her when this case was over, he would take her for drinks. She had him note that she wanted a huge glass of whiskey.  
"How about the whole bottle?" Dean joked. Lily nodded encouragingly. "Sounds great. Let's go to the motel because I need sleep."

Lily pulled the dress over her head. They had just gotten back from the Miller's house. Just like Sam predicted, Roger Miller had died. Cause of death: head cut off by kitchen window. Sam tried not to stare at her, but it was kind of hard. She grabbed a pair of jeans and a tee shirt off the dresser and put the outfit on. "Okay. So the kid is weird. Like, creepy weird." She rolled onto the bed. Sam gave her a skeptical look. "His dad and uncle just died. I think the kid is allowed to be 'creepy weird' for a while." She said no, that wasn't allowed. "He should be happy they're dead Sam. From what that guy said in their old neighborhood, Max's dad and uncle weren't exactly the loving types." Lily countered.  
Dean also put in that his mother never did anything about his father or uncle so that didn't help. Dean decided he wanted pie. "Lily, please! The place is right down the street!" He begged. "Then walk your ass down there Dean. You're a big boy. You can go get your pie by yourself. I don't have to hold your hand." He glared at her and put his jacket on. He gave them a stern look, "No funny business while I'm gone." Then he grinned. "Okay, maybe a little." And then he left. Sam looked mortified. Lily gaped at him open mouthed and asked what that look was for. "Nothing! I didn't- I'd love to- I mean- God. Never mind." Sam groaned. Lily giggled quietly. "Had any visions?" She asked him. He shook his head. "Good. So, about this funny business..."  
He went wide eyed. She told him she was kidding. "Can I ask you a question Lily?" She sat beside him, really closely beside him. "I'm an open book." She told him. That wasn't true. Lily was about as mysterious the Bermuda Triangle. Sam was usually good at reading people, but Lily was hazy. He couldn't get anything from her, except the occasional hint of sadness. "The other night, you said you'd never loved anyone. Why not? I think I made it pretty clear that you're...not the average girl."  
Oh, he had no idea. "Sam, it's not easy to date when you're a hunter. The pickings are slim and well, hunting gets the people you love hurt." "Your parents took that chance." She snorted, "My parents are dead Sam. Not a good example. If it counts for anything, I love Dean. He's like my brother. Uncle John's like...my uncle." He raised his eyebrows. "What about me?" She looked over at him and smiled. She wanted to kiss him. Badly. And she had no doubt he wanted to kiss her too. She could see it in his eyes. Before she could say anything, Sam tensed up, like he did when he visions. "Sam?" She gripped his arm.  
He came out of the zone just as quick as he went into it. "God." He groaned. "What did you see?"  
"We gotta go Lily. Max is gonna try to kill his mom. I think he's got some kind of power...telekinesis." Lily grabbed the Impala keys and helped Sam to the car. She sped to the little diner and drug Dean out. "I didn't finish my pie!" He yelled at her. "Get in the car asshat. We've got a problem." She shoved him in the backseat and drove to the Miller's house. Sam and Dean broke down the door. Max and his stepmother were in the kitchen. Max had her pinned to the wall with a knife pointed at her, hovering in the air. "Well, shit." Lily sounded mildly impressed. Max looked over at them. "Get out!" He screamed. The knife pointed over to Lily. She held up her hands. "We don't want to hurt you Max."  
He eyed Dean's waistband. His gun. The gun flew out of Dean's waistband and into Max's hand. "Nice trick." Lily noted. "I've been working on it." Max said grimly. He used his telekinetic power to slam his stepmom into the counter. "Hey! You didn't need to do that." Lily told him. Sam shook his head slowly at her when Max pointed the gun at her. "Don't shoot her." Sam told Max. "Why should I?" Max growled. "Listen, how about you let my brother and our friend take your mom upstairs? We can talk, just you and me. No weapons, just talking. We only want to help you Max."  
"Sammy." Dean said in a low voice. "Max." Sam persisted. Max relented and warily watched Dean and Lily go up the stairs with his unconscious mother. They took her to a bedroom. "Get me a wash cloth and some rubbing alcohol. I need a bandage. A big one." Lily told Dean. He nodded and left to get the stuff. When he came back, he gave it to Lily. She worked quickly. Before five minutes was even up, she had cleaned and dressed the head wound. "You like Sam." Dean stated. Lily laughed, "Everyone likes Sam. It's hard not to." Dean shook his head. That wasn't what he meant. "Not what I'm talking about Lily. You like like him." How did he know that? She barely knew that. "So we're using middle schooler terms now?" Dean rolled his eyes at her comment. "Just talk to him. He likes you back you know." She already knew that. It made her kind of happy, but it also upset her. Sam couldn't like her. The universe was too cruel...  
Footsteps thundered on the stairs. Not Sam's. Dean ordered Lily to get behind him. She still had a gun in the waistband on her jeans. Max burst in the room. "Where's Sam?" Dean demanded. Max answered that he was a little busy at the moment and pointed the gun at Dean. "It never stopped! It only got worse! And she didn't do anything! She deserves to die just like they did!" He shouted. His finger was on the trigger, ready to pull, ready to shoot Dean. Right in the chest. "Max, listen to me. I can't say I understand what you went through, because I don't. But I can guarantee that your stepmother never knew what your father and your uncle did to you. I'm sure, if she did know, she would have stopped it. She loves you Max. She would have taken you away from them if it meant protecting you." Lily said. Max looked like he was evaluating her comment but then he shook his head. "She was only protecting herself." Now the barrel of the gun was pointing at Lily. "Get that gun away from her." Dean ordered.  
Max grinned maniacally. "I really don't like you." He said to Lily. "Something's wrong with you. I think it's time for you to go." His finger pressed down on the trigger. Before he could squeeze it, someone slammed against him, knocking him down. Sam. Max stood up, pointing the gun at him. "When I think about it, I don't like you either." Max snapped. Lily pulled her gun out at pointed it at Max. "I really think you should put the gun down Max." He looked at her. His eyes slid around her body in that creepy, perverted way. "Hmmm...I could keep you around..." Lily's lip curled up. "You're so disgusting I wouldn't feel bad about shooting you." Lily smiled sweetly. Max frowned. The gun tugged in Lily's hands as he tried to use his mind to take it away from her. "Oh." Her smile got bigger. "My bad." The gunshot rang in their ears. But it wasn't Lily's gun. It was Max's. Blood welled on Sam's right shoulder. "Sam!" Dean shouted. Red tinged Lily's vision. Her entire body shook. Dean was pre-occupied with Sam, who was bleeding on the floor. Max was grinning at her. "Not so dangerous when your boyfriend's dying, are you?" She blinked. His eyes widened and he stepped back. The bullet flew from the barrel of the gun and into Max's head. He fell on the floor. She blinked again.  
"Dean, get up. Help me carry Sam to the car." Lily ordered. He looked up at her. "Lily-." She smacked him across the cheek. "Dammit Dean. Help me. I can get the bullet out."

Sam lay on the bed, half conscious. Dean was holding his hand and Lily had tweezers, a bottle of whiskey and a bunch of gauze. She probed into the gunshot wound and pulled the bullet out. Sam grimaced and groaned in pain. She poured half the bottle onto the wound and wiped the blood away. Using the gauze and medical tape, she dressed the wound. Dean sighed tiredly. "Sleep." She told him. "I'll watch him."  
He didn't say anything, but got in his bed and instantly fell asleep. Sam looked up at Lily in a daze. "Kinda glad you wanted to be a doctor." He mumbled. She smiled. "You should sleep Sam. You'll be fine."  
"I don't want to sleep." She told him to sleep. When his eyes closed, she kissed his forehead. "I felt that." He said quietly. She laughed and laid beside him. She rested her head on the left side of his chest. "Lily?"  
"Yeah?" He sighed heavily. "Max locked me in the closest and blocked it off with a big piece of furniture. I had this vision that he was going to kill you and Dean...I moved the furniture with my mind..."


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow- S1E16

"You both look ridiculous. I hope you know that." Lily smirked. Dean gave her a disapproving frown. "And you look better?" She nodded, saying she always looked better. In order to investigate the death of a girl named Meredith, Sam and Dean were pretending to be workers for the alarm company she used. And Lily was pretending to be their superior, a woman named Evelyn Baxter. Sam and Dean were wearing suits and she was dressed in a navy blue pencil skirt with a white button down and a matching blazer with dark suede shoes. "She's right." Sam pointed out. Dean groaned and Lily smirked.  
They entered the apartment building and showed their badges to the officers in the woman's apartment. "My name's Evelyn Baxter, I work with the deceased's alarm company. My workers need to figure out why the alarm didn't go off. I need you and your men to clear the area." Lily said, her tone was formal and clipped. The officer nodded and told his men to leave. Lily turned to the boys. "Hurry up. We may not have much time. The actual alarm system people might show up."  
"What did the report say?" Sam asked, looking through stuff. "She was ripped to pieces. Maybe like a werewolf. But the moon pattern isn't right. It's not a full moon." Sam nodded and continued what he was doing. Lily trifled through Meredith's dressers. "This woman is insanely boring." She muttered. They searched the apartment for half an hour and came up with nothing. "Look, maybe it's nothing." Lily shrugged. "It could just be a crazy serial killer." But they kept looking. Dean grinned, "Look at this. The blood splatter. It's not a splatter. It's a symbol." Sam and Lily looked over his shoulder. Lily's fingernails dug into Sam's arm. "Lily? Do you know what symbol that is?" Sam whispered. Slowly, she nodded. This wasn't good. Not at all. "What is it?" Dean asked her.  
"It's a Daeva's sigil. And it means we're screwed."

Sam downed his beer. Lily's was still full. Dean was flirting with the bartender. Sam's eyes widened. "What is it?" Lily asked. He stood up and walked away from the table. Curiously, she followed him. He was staring at a girl with short blond hair. "Meg?" Sam gasped. She looked up at him and grinned. "Sam Winchester!" She went to hug him but noticed Lily and stepped back. Lily flinched at the sight of her and Meg smirked. "Is this your girlfriend Sam? She's a real looker."  
Sam looked startled. Girlfriend? "She's not my girlfriend." Meg's eyes flashed. Lily felt sick. "I should go find Dean." She left them alone and found Dean, still flirting with the bartended. "Dean. Come here." She commanded. Dean groaned and followed her away from the bar. "What? I was getting my game on." But Lily's rigid stance sobered him up. "Who pissed you off?" She glanced back at Sam, who was talking to Meg. Dean grinned. "Jealousy's a bitch huh?" She glared at him. He asked her who the girl was. "That girl he met while we were in Burkitsville, battling the scarecrow from hell."  
Lily crossed her arms over her chest as Sam joined them. "Get it Sammy." Dean winked. Lily shot Dean a dangerous look. "I think I'm going to follow her. This isn't a coincidence. Can you guys do a background check for me?" Lily's jaw clenched. "Dean can do it. I see a very decent looking fellow staring at me." She turned and strutted off. The man she struck conversation with was nearly as tall as Sam with light blond hair. He bought her a drink and said something that made her laugh. "You think she's going to go home with him?" Sam mumbled. Dean nodded excitedly. Lily had moves. And they were good. He knew for a fact. "Oh definitely. Jealous?" Sam stayed silent. He watched Lily leave the bar with the man. His arm was around her waist, his hand reaching lower and lower. Dean chuckled. "I'll check up on the girl. You follow her."

Lily stumbled back into the motel room and knocked over a lamp. Sam shot up, a gun pointed at her. "Easy there cowboy. Just me." She held her hands up. He sighed and put the gun back under his pillow. "What time is it?" He muttered. She frowned and then shrugged, signaling she didn't know. "Are you just getting back?" She nodded. "And, that was the worst sex I've ever had." Dean woke at the word. "I can make up for it!" He said enthusiastically. Lily laughed. "Maybe another time Dean." Lily took her coat off and slung her shoes in the bathroom. "So, how'd it go last night?" Lily asked them, plopping down on the bed beside Sam. Sam and Dean looked at each other.  
"While you were off frolicking through the fields of sexual desire," Sam started; Dean snorted, "I followed Meg back to her apartment. Dean called and checked in on that symbol, the Daeva's sigil. Said the Daeva was a Zoroastrian demon." Lily rolled her eyes at him. "I could have told you that." Sam glared, "That's not all. Meg decided to go on a walk. To an abandoned warehouse. I followed her and well...it was surprising. There was an altar set up and she was talking to someone. Through a big goblet filled with blood."  
"Yeah. I also could have told you that that's how a Daeva's servant communicates with it. It's a bit disgusting." Lily pointed out. Sam clenched his jaw. He really wasn't happy with her. She had shown a lot of interest in him since they'd been around each other. Then last night happened and she went with that guy. What game was she playing with him? "Alright. Could you have told us that the last two victims were both from Lawrence, Kansas?" Dean snapped. Lily gave them both a sad look. "I'm going to call Dad and tell him he should get here. And then I'm going for pie. I'll be back." Dean told them. He grabbed his jacket and phone and left the motel room.  
Lily grabbed Sam's hand. "How close do you think you are to the demon?" She whispered. He said they were probably very close. Lily nodded. "I can't help but imagine what life's going to be like after this is all over. After we find the demon and kill it..." Sam muttered. Lily stood and poured them some whiskey. She handed Sam a glass full. "What do you imagine?" He nursed his drink for a minute, like he considered telling her what he really thought. And he did. "I want to go back to college. Get a degree. Have a normal life." Her eyes widened and she sat the glass on the dresser. "Take it back Sam." She commanded. "What?"  
She took his glass and grabbed his shirt, pulling him close to her. "You can't go back. Not now. Uncle John is coming back and you guys are going to be a family again. Don't tell Dean you want to go back." He nodded feebly. She sighed and let him go. "Sam. I'm here. You can't leave. What am I going to do if you go?" They stared at each other. The space between them wasn't much. Sam was drunk on Lily's scent: pure peppermint and a hint of whiskey. He grabbed her waist and pulled her to him. "Sam." She murmured. He shushed her. "Don't talk." She nodded. He kissed her. And it felt... wonderful.  
He forgot all about Jessica; the first time that had happened since she died. Her hands ran through his hair. "Sam." She repeated. He groaned and pulled away from her. "I thought you wanted...?" He trailed off. "I do. But Dean could come back any minute..." His eyes widened. She smiled softly and pushed him back on the bed. "Another night Sam." A crazy thought went through his mind. They had both wanted out of the life. Sam was almost there. Lily could have gotten it, if her parents hadn't have died. After they found John, he and Dean could hunt. Sam and Lily could start a new life. Sam could finish law school, Lily could become a doctor. They could be happy together.

"You can come out. I know you're there." Her voice sent chills down Sam's back. He and Dean looked at each other. They pointed their guns and stepped out of the shadows. "No use keeping your friend hidden. She can join us too baby." Meg smiled at Sam. Lily kicked a box out of her way, suddenly angry. Meg laughed. "I hope you know those guns won't do any good against the Daevas." She said. "Oh. I know. You see, I know quite a bit about Daevas. The guns are for you." Lily snarled. Meg laughed again. "Time to start the party."  
A shadow lurched from the darkness. Oh great, Lily thought. She wasn't exactly expecting the demon to show up. The shadow slashed at Sam's face, throwing him through the air. It pushed Dean back at a wall. "Now that isn't fair." Lily pouted.  
They ended up tied to pillars. "You're a real bitch, bitch." Dean snarled at Meg. Her eyes lit up. "This was a trap Sam." Lily murmured. Sam craned his neck to look at her. She looked awful. Blood dripped out of her nose and was matted in her hair. He strained against the ropes that held him back. "What's that sweetheart? Speak up." Meg smirked. Lily's head rested against the pillar. "You weren't even close to finding the demon that killed your mom and Jessica. She did that just to get you here." Sam glared at Meg. Okay. It pissed him off that she had nearly killed Lily but killing innocent people just to get him and Dean here? Low. "You could've just asked. You didn't have to kill anyone." Sam told Meg. She gave him a haughty look. "I've killed more for less. I bet your girlfriend has too." She winked at Lily. Her mouth opened, horrified. "Stop." Lily commanded. Meg grinned and looked back at Sam and Dean. "Kill us already. Isn't that why you brought us here?" Dean asked. She shook her head. "What are two amateur boys, compared to their A List daddy?" She was up and in front of Dean, playing with his hair. "Uncle John? He isn't that stupid. He knows better." Lily told her.  
"Does he, you slut? John Winchester would risk anything to save his boys. Add in the life of poor little Lily Fitzpatrick, the girl he let down? Oh, this is perfect." Lily tried to break her restraints, but she wasn't strong enough. Not yet. "What is this bitch talking about Lily?" Dean looked over at her. Meg giggled loudly. "You haven't told them? Oh how precious? Can I tell them? Please?" She fake begged. Lily had tears brimming her eyes. "Stop." She whispered. Meg turned back to Dean and Sam. "Lillian's parents were killed by some demons a couple years back right? She tell you that after the demons banged Mommy and Daddy up pretty bad, she called your daddy to come help her? When Johnny Boy got there,  
Mommy was already dead and Daddy was barely kicking. Poor Lillian was huddled in the corner crying her eyes at. Daddy begged and begged Johnny with his last dying breaths to take Lily and take care of her. Your daddy promised he would. Do you know what he did to her? He left her there, crying in the dark. And he never came back." Lily's restraints broke and she lunged at Meg. Meg's head busted against the wall. "You bitch! I'm going to kill you!" Lily screamed. Tears were running down her face. Meg was laughing at her. She pushed Lily away, into a pile of boxes. She didn't get up. "Lily!" Sam shouted.  
Meg smirked at him and sat on his lap. "Now, don't be too upset about her. I saw you watching me last night, outside my window. Did it turn you on Sammy? It turned me on." Her lips were on his neck, his ear, his cheek. Something caught her attention. Dean was trying to cut his restraints. She moved away from Sam and towards Dean. "Nice try sweetheart." She moved back to Sam. "Did you just try to distract me?" She hissed. "No sweetheart. That was my distraction." Lily was standing behind her. Meg turned. Lily smacked her across the head with a crowbar, knocking her on the ground. "You can talk about my parents and you can talk about Uncle John but you cannot try to make out with Sam." Lily stated angrily. She cut Sam and Dean free and helped Sam overturn the altar. The Daevas came from the darkness and held Meg in the air. "See you in Hell." Lily waved. They threw her out the window. Lily passed out.

Dean kicked the motel door open and Sam rushed in, laying Lily on the bed. Neither noticed the man by the window. "Get me some bandages Dean. She might have a concussion. I need to wake her up somehow." Sam told him. "What happened?" A new voice said. Dean turned to the window, gun out. "Who the hell are you?" The man turned. John Winchester. Dean lowered the gun. John pushed past them and peered at Lily's unconscious figure on the bed. "What happened to her?" He demanded.  
"She got in a fight with the queen of crazy." Dean muttered. He lost his control and hugged his father. Sam stared at them and grabbed a towel off the back of a chair and wiped the blood from Lily's face. John looked at him. "Lily get up. Your mom made pancakes." John said nonchalantly. Her eyes fluttered open. "Chocolate chip?" She mumbled. Her green eyes got bigger when they saw John. "Uncle John?" She whispered. "Hey princess." She took a few deep breaths and turned to Sam. "The bitch is dead right?" Sam nodded and she hugged him. "You did good Sam." Her lips moved against his ear and he shuddered. "Dad, it was a trap." Dean told John.  
He nodded, "I figured. Saw the last bit of it though." Lily stood on wobbly legs. "Uncle John, why would a Daeva want to kill you anyways?" He looked at the ground uncertainly. "It wasn't the Daeva. It was the thing controlling it. The demon that killed Mary and Jessica. This isn't the first time it's tried to stop me." He explained. Then John got thrown into the kitchen cabinets. Something threw Sam into the wall and Lily heard Dean scream. A bright light filled the room and Sam grabbed Lily's hand. "Come on!" He shouted. He pulled her out of the smoke filled room, Dean and John behind them. They rushed to the Impala. "We gotta get out of here!" Sam said, opening the door for John to get in the backseat. "Sam, we can't take Dad with us. We're a liability to each other. We all almost got killed in there." Dean said. Sam looked appalled. "We spent all those weeks looking for him! We found him and you're trying to separate us?" Sam shouted. Lily put a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Sam, he's right. Look, we'll see Uncle John again. But right now, let him do what he has to." She whispered. He resigned and let his dad go. John hugged both his sons and looked at Lily. "You've grown up Lillian. You looked just like your mom." She smiled sadly. "Help them see sense Lily. They need it." She promised and he hugged her. He turned back to Sam and Dean. "Do what I didn't for her, boys. Watch her. Take care of her. Keep her safe." John told them. Dean smiled. "I'm sure Sam's got that under control." John's eyes widened and he stared at Sam. "I've got to go. You kids keep safe." John told them. He got into his truck and drove off. "Dean gets to drive. Lily gets to sleep." She crawled in the backseat. "Scoot over." Sam told her. She stared back at him, confused but did as he told her. He let her lay her head on his chest and wrapped his arms around her. "You kids sleep tight now." Dean muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

The Devil's Trap- S1E22

"Put my father on the phone you vindictive bitch." Dean yelled into the phone. Lily could barely hear the voice on the other end, but she could tell it was a girl. "Dean? What's going on?" She asked. "Meg." He mouthed. Her eye twitched and she took the phone. "Listen you slut, bring John Winchester back right now or I swear I'll send you to the worst part of Hell." Lily seethed. The girl laughed. Oh, she hated that laugh. "I'm going to call your bluff sweetheart. You'd better come quick. Johnny here may not last through the night." And she hung up. Lily crushed the phone. Sam looked at her. "We're leaving." She stated.  
"And going where Lily? We don't know where they are." He sighed. She shrugged. "So? I can find them. Just give me a minute." Sam hugged her from behind. "We need to find the demon and kill it. That's what Dad would want us to do." He said softly.  
"No. You're acting like he's already dead Sam. He's not. We need a plan." Dean countered. Lily pushed Sam away and packed her bag. "Get your bags and get in the car. I'm driving." She stated. They both looked at her and she grabbed John Winchester's journal. She flipped through it and grinned. "We're going to Sioux Falls."  
"What's in Sioux Falls?" Sam asked. Lily smiled wistfully. "An old friend. Come on."

The sign read Singer Salvage Yard. "We're at a junkyard Lily." Dean stated blatantly. She turned in the driver's seat to look at him. "Thanks Captain Obvious." He frowned and leaned up, looking out the windshield. "You sure you got the address right?" She nodded and finished pulling in. "Let me do the talking." She parked the car and turned it off, hiding the key in her shirt. She pranced right up to the backdoor and knocked loudly. The door flew open to reveal a man around John's age, wearing a cap. "What do you want?" He growled. Sam and Dean stood behind her.  
"Uncle Bobby, I'm really upset you don't remember your favorite person in the world." She said. He blinked then grinned. "Lily?" She nodded happily and hugged him. "Get in here before someone sees." Bobby said gruffly. He ushered them inside and shut and locked the door. He poured them all glasses of water. Sam and Dean downed theirs and Lily nursed her glass a while. "Bobby Singer, did you just give us holy water?" She stared, setting her half drunk glass down. Bobby smiled secretively.  
"Who are your friends Lillian?" He nodded towards Sam and Dean. "Sam and Dean Winchester."  
Bobby got a surprised look on his face. "These are John's boys?" He murmured. She said yes. "I remember you. You ran Dad off with a shotgun once." Dean recalled. Bobby laughed. "Don't even remember what for." He turned to Lily. "I know you aren't here to swap stories young lady. What have you gotten into this time?" So Lily told him about the Daevas and Meg and the yellow-eyed demon that killed John's wife and Sam's girlfriend. She told him how Meg had somehow kidnapped John and was hiding him. And she told him about the Colt, the magical gun that could kill anything. "We need your help Uncle Bobby. We've got to get Uncle John back and kill this demon."  
Bobby took everything in very well and agreed to help them. "I've got some books you might want to look through." Lily thanked him. "Lily, help Sam go through those books. I want to talk to Bobby." Dean told her. Reluctantly, she nodded. Bobby showed them to the parlor, where he kept his books. She hadn't been alone with Sam in a long time. She'd avoided it. Sam cracked open a few books and sat down. He looked up at her. "You going to help, or are you going to stand there?" He asked. She sighed and sat down. "I don't need these books. I know how to stop her." She sighed, setting the Key of Solomon aside. Sam raised his eyebrows. "How?" She got a piece of paper and took a minute to draw something with a pen. She showed it to Sam. "What is that?" He whispered curiously. "It's called a Devil's trap. But this one, this is the big one. The Grand Pentacle." He asked what it did. She told him it trapped demons and they couldn't exit it once inside. "I'll draw one on Bobby's ceiling later. I'll use it to exorcise the demon once she tells us where Uncle John is." "Wait, Meg's a demon?"  
She shook her hand in an iffy way. "Sort of. There's a demon inside her, inhabiting her body. There is a chance, the girl will die once I exorcise the demon. That swan dive she took wasn't exactly graceful."  
"We should talk Lily." Sam said quietly. Her eye twitched. "Nothing to talk about." He set his lips in a thin line. "Nothing to talk about? We kissed Lily. And we almost did more!" He hissed. She broke the stare. "Don't pretend like you care Sam. It didn't mean anything to you so let it go." He looked mortified. "Is that what you think? That I don't care?" She nodded slowly. He reached across the desk and grabbed her hand. "Lily-." He started. "Don't Sam. I know what this is. You love Jessica. You always will. I am nothing compared to Jessica." He stood up and pulled her to her feet. "I'm not comparing you to her Lily. You two are nothing alike. She wouldn't have been able to handle this life. I need someone who can handle it. But I also need someone who can still be normal." And he thought there was no one better than Lily. "That kiss meant everything. Let's keep it that way." He leaned down to kiss her and the door blew open. "How cute." Meg.

Meg was tied to a chair under the Grand Pentacle. "Wow." Sam nodded, impressed. Lily crossed her arms over her chest. "I wasn't bluffing. I will send you back to Hell." Lily sneered. "Exorcise her. I don't care about the risks." Dean told her. Lily had told Dean about the body the demon was inside after they trapped her. Sam looked at Lily and she nodded reluctantly. Sam began to chant the incantation. "Where's my dad?" Dean ordered her. "Dead." Meg smiled painfully. Black smoke was starting to pour from her ears and nose. "Tell us where he really is." This went on for a few minutes. Meg always replied that John was dead. Her mouth gaped open and the black smoke swirled around the room and flew out the open window. The girl's body crumpled. "She's still breathing. Call 911." Lily told Bobby. He hurried out of the room to the kitchen. Dean stepped inside the trap and leaned down.  
"Do you know where she hid our dad?" He whispered. The girl blinked. She looked right at Lily. Her eyes widened into the fearful look of a deer caught in headlights. "The Sunrise..." And her eyes shut. "Dead." Lily reported. Her eyes lit up. "Jefferson City! That's it. Come on. We've gotta go." She grabbed Sam and Dean and pulled them into the kitchen. "He's in Jefferson City. We'll be back. Promise. Love you!" She called to Bobby as she pushed the boys out the door. She heard Bobby yell a distant 'be careful' which meant he loved her and she got Sam and Dean in the car. She drove.  
"How did you know it was Jefferson City?" Dean asked warily. She shrugged, "Just knew." She couldn't tell them how she really knew. She hit the interstate. "Dean! We have to kill the Yellow-Eyed demon! We have to! It killed Mom!" He didn't say Jessica, but glanced over at Lily. "And we need to rescue Dad. I know you want revenge Sam. I do too. But family comes first." Dean protested. Lily agreed with him. "Sam, you want to kill the demon. I understand. That's what I wanted after my parents died. And I did it. I found them and I killed them. I didn't exorcise them and send them to Hell. _I killed them_. But I took time first to get my shit together. You need to do that. First, we rescue your dad. Then we kill that son of a bitch." She told him. He muttered a fine and stayed silent. Dean mumbled that Sam was just like their father. Lily told him to get some sleep. When she was certain he was knocked out, she reached across the space separating her and Sam and she grabbed his hand. He looked over at her. "I think we should keep it this way." She smiled. So did he.

"All the windows salted?" Lily asked Sam and Dean. John was half conscious on the couch. They had hidden in a secluded cabin. "Yeah. Doors too." Sam answered. "Good." Dean groaned. "You two are going to get me killed, you know that?" Lily looked at him. "What?"  
"You're family. Both of you. And I protect my family. But I don't know how far I'll go to protect my family. That's scary." He explained. Lily put a hand on his shoulder. "I'd rather die than see you put your life on the line for mine." She stated.  
"Nonsense. What Dean does for you two, for all of us, he should be proud. It's his job to protect family." John? He was standing up, like he was never hurt. "Hell, I'm proud of him." John smiled. Dean cocked his head to the side and said thanks. Outside, the wind howled. The lights flickered. "What's going on?" Sam looked at Dean. "The demon's here. We've been found." John replied. He told Lily and Sam to go check the salt lines and they left the room. "Dean, do you still have the gun?" His son nodded. "Hand it here."  
Dean took the gun from his pocket and stared at it. "Sam shot at the demon back in Iowa and it vanished." John said he wouldn't miss the shot like Sam did. "Give me the gun Dean." Dean flinched and looked at his father. "No." John looked furious. "Dean. Give me the gun." Dean said no again. "You aren't my father. He'd be furious that I wasted a bullet on some random demon. He doesn't ever praise me." Dean stepped away from John and held the gun up. "I don't think you're my dad."  
"Dean? What are you doing?" Sam walked into the room, Lily behind him. "This isn't Dad." Dean stated, like it should have been obvious. "What? Yes it is." Sam told him. "No. It isn't Sammy. I don't think we rescued Dad from that building. We got something else." Sam looked between his father and his brother and stood beside Dean. John smiled faintly at Lily. "You're the voice of reason Lily. What do you say? Am I who I say I am?" She got a cold look in her eyes. Then she punched him in the jaw. When he looked back at her, his eyes were yellow. "You little bitch." He snarled. He waved his hand and threw her out of the room. The door locked. Sam lunged for him and John tossed him against the wall, pinning him down. "You can do so much better than that slut." He sighed.  
Dean had the Colt pointed at John and he laughed. He pinned Dean to the wall beside Sam and picked the Colt up from the floor where Dean had dropped it. "Really hate this gun." He sighed. Sam and Dean spat insults at their father's body but it only made the demon laugh louder. He got close to Dean. "By the way, your daddy's very aware of what I'm going to do to you two. Not very happy, but he can't do anything. This is revenge. That exorcism you boys did upset me. And that bullet you 'wasted' in the alley? I'm very upset. You killed my son and daughter."  
Dean stared back. "Meg? Your daughter?" He nodded, smiling. "And Tom was your son?" John nodded again. "Best kids a guy could ask for." He said wistfully and grinned. "Why'd you kill them? Why'd you kill Mom and Jess?" Sam demanded. John laughed and smiled. He was having fun. "Look at that! He still loves her! Of course he does. He was going to propose. He had a ring picked out and everything." John told Dean. Sam clenched his jaw. "I wonder if he'll give that ring to Lillian. She's a fine young lady. I might keep her around for myself when this is over..." John winked at Sam, like they had a secret. "I killed them, because they got in the way of us Sam! I had such big plans for you and those two were in the way! Those plans are still underway Sammy."  
Dean groaned. "Just kill us already." John turned his head, his body turned towards Sam's. "I'm tired of you. But, I think everyone else in this family is too." "What?" Dean blinked. John bellowed laughter. "I forget that you cover up the pain and the truth so much, you forget about it all! No one in this family cares about you Dean. Sam is everyone's favorite. Your dad let Sam leave for college. Imagine if you wanted that. He would have made you stay. He's always concerned about Sam. What about you? And Lillian! She's only here because Sam's here. She doesn't even like you." John told him. Dean's chest started bleeding. "No!" Sam shouted. It came from his mouth and his eyes shut. "Dean!" Sam yelled out. "No. Stop." John whispered. He looked at Dean and Sam fell onto the floor. He dived for the gun and aimed at John. "Kill me, you kill your daddy." Sam shrugged and shot him in the leg. Dean crumbled to the floor. Sam crawled over to him. The door busted open and they looked up. Lily looked fine, except for the rips in her clothes. "That wasn't nice Azazel." She said angrily. Then she noticed Dean. "Oh God." She stepped over John's body and fell next to Dean. "Sammy! Shoot me! Hurry!" John yelled. Dean grabbed Sam's hand. "No. Don't do it." He begged. Black smoke flew from John's mouth and dissolved in the floor. "Sammy." John muttered.

"Sam. Drive faster." Lily commanded. "I'm trying!" He bellowed. She didn't say anything. Sam was speeding towards the nearest hospital and Lily was in the backseat, trying to keep Dean alive. John was in the passenger seat, glaring at Sam. "I thought you wanted that thing dead Sam!" He shouted. "I did. But I couldn't kill you." John didn't say anything. "We can find the demon. We've still got a bullet left in the Colt." Lily said. Sam said the hospital was a couple minutes away.  
A semi slammed into the car's passenger side. The Impala was pushed off the side of the road and the semi kept going.


	5. Chapter 5

In My Time of Dying- S2E1

She wanted the beeping to stop. Her arm itched. And God, her head hurt. Scratch that. Everything hurt. The beeping stopped. Her eyes opened slowly and she looked around. A nurse smiled down at her. "Miss Fitzpatrick, I'm glad you're awake. You scared us there for a minute." Lily tried to sit up but she couldn't. "Oh no. You need to rest dear."  
Images flashed through her mind. Azazel. Sam. Dean. Uncle John. The semi. The crash. Her breathing quickened. "Where are they? Please, where are they?" She asked the nurse frantically. The nurse gave her a sad smile and left the room. Persistence flowed through her. But she couldn't get up. She couldn't even move. She was so tired. Her eyes closed and Lily drifted into sleep.

When she woke, Sam was sitting beside her. "Hey." He whispered with a smile. She blinked a couple times and tried to sit up. This time, she did. "How do you feel?" He asked her. She frowned. "Like hell." He laughed easily. But he was hiding something. "Sam? What is it? What's wrong?" He gave her a sad look. "It seems like I'm the only one who isn't bedridden. Dad's having me run errands for him. He sent me out for ingredients to summon demons and didn't tell me. You're all bruised and bloody because I can't drive. The Impala is totaled..."  
Dean. What about Dean? "Sam, where's Dean?" She questioned. Sam held back tears. "He um... he's in pretty bad shape Lily. The doctors... they don't know if he's going to make it or not." Everything slowed down. Except her heart rate. Dean might die? Not Dean. Dean taught her a lot. Mostly sex wise. Hell, he was the guy that took her virginity. "Sam." She murmured. "I've got to go check on Dad. I'll be back okay?" She nodded and he kissed her forehead.  
Sam left her room and Lily sighed. Her room got cold, very cold. In the doorway, were two figures. A man and a woman. No. Dean and a woman. Dean! But he wasn't Dean. He was flickering. Oh. He was a spirit. "Dean?" Lily looked alarmed. Was he dead? No. He couldn't be. He walked closer to her and the woman frowned. "You can see me?" He looked back at the woman. "You're a reaper." Lily stated. The woman nodded. "My name is Tess. I was sent here to get Dean. And you..."  
"She is not dying." Dean ordered. "She did. Just like you did a few moments ago. But they brought her back. Sadly Dean, I'm still waiting on you." Tess said. Her voice was calm and tranquil. "You can't have Dean. Dean's my family." Lily said harshly. "It's my job Lillian."  
"I said you can't have him! I won't let you!" Lily shouted. Her heart machine started to beep again. Loudly and rapidly. A nurse ran in and Dean flickered away.

When Dean woke up, Sam, Lily and John were beside his bed. "Dean. Thank God." Lily sighed. She leaned over and hugged him tightly. "I told her she couldn't have you." She whispered. Dean stared at her with a confused face. "What are you talking about?" She stared back. He didn't remember when he was a spirit. Oh.  
"Sam, son, could you go get me some coffee?" John asked quietly. "Yeah. Sure Dad." Lily said she would go with him and they walked out of Dean's room and down the hall. "You scared me." Sam admitted in the cafeteria of the hospital. She looked at him. "What?"  
"You scared me. You died for a few minutes Lily. And then, earlier, they said your heart went funny...I was scared I was going to lose you and Dean." Dean. Lose him. Her eyes widened and she dropped her cup of coffee. "Lily?" Sam grabbed her wrist. "Dean was supposed to die Sam. The reaper was there. I saw them. She was waiting for him."  
"Lily, what are you talking about? Obviously, the reaper changed her mind. She let Dean live." Sam told her. She said that wasn't how reapers worked. "Sam, when someone is on Death's list, they die. The reapers don't decide who gets to live. Death does. Death wanted Dean. The only thing that could have changed that would be if..." John had sent Sam for ingredients to summon a demon. The only way someone could be smuggled off of Death's list was if someone else took their place, or made a deal with a demon. "Oh my God. Sam!" Lily took off out of the cafeteria. "Lily wait!" Sam yelled. She reached Dean's room. John wasn't there.  
"Dean, where is Uncle John?" Lily asked in an urgent voice. "He um... left to get something from his room. Why?" Dean sat up. Just as Sam had caught up to her, she ran to John's room. Dean wobbled out of his bed and followed her with Sam. Laying on the floor of his room was John Winchester. He was unconscious. "No!" Lily screamed. Sam repeatedly hit the emergency button. "Dad." Dean mumbled.

Lily sat in the waiting chair beside Sam. "How'd you know?" Sam asked her. She didn't look at him. "Because I'm not stupid Sam. I know a lot of things about this world. You two are barely scratching the surface here. I know reapers. Once they're assigned a person, they stay until that person is dead. After they're dead, the person gets a choice. Stay, or go with the reaper. Of course, there's a catch if you stay. We hunt vengeful spirits. The people who stay instead of going with their reapers, that's what they become." She explained.  
"How did you know about what Dad was doing?" She leaned her head against his shoulder and he ran a hand through her dark hair. "You said he was summoning a demon. You knew Dean might die. Uncle John knew Dean might die. You Winchester's... you'll do anything for family. I tried it once. Right after they died."  
The doctor appeared in front of them. Lily looked up, anxiety welling up in her. She already knew what they would say. Dean was alive. Uncle John wouldn't be. "Mr. Winchester, we tried everything we could. We're very sorry for your loss."


	6. Chapter 6

Crossroad Blues- S2E8

"Sam, seriously, lay off it." Lily snapped at him. He rolled his eyes and loaded a salt rock gun. She sighed, relenting. "I don't know why you're making a big deal about it. Dean's okay with it. Why aren't you?" She asked. He tossed the gun into a bag and started on another. He had a whole pile beside him. "Why do you want to leave?" He countered. Dean opened the car door and hopped in the driver's seat. Lily turned back around, leaving Sam alone in the back of the car. "Ready?" Dean asked them. Lily said yes. How did Sam know she wanted out?

"How the hell are we supposed to keep a low profile if Dean's got warrants out?" Sam questioned, fiddling with his laptop. They were sitting in a diner. Dean's recent arrest and the after effects were still mind-boggling to all of them. The case that came with the arrest was just messed up in general. "Drop it Sam." Lily warned. They were in a public place. She looked down at her plate of food and pushed it towards Dean. "We need to talk about the case." She added.  
"Tell us, oh great and powerful Oz." Dean said, his mouth full of burger and fries. Sam shuffled through a pile of papers. "Some idiot built a condo building and jumped off the top. Two days before, he called animal control." Dean asked what for. "Said he saw some black dogs." Sam mumbled. Lily froze, a fry just inches from her mouth. Sam looked over at her. "You okay?" Feebly, she nodded. She dropped the fry back onto Dean's plate. "I say we take it." Dean decided.

"Could you tell us anything about Mr. Boyden that would help us at all?" Sean Boyden's business partner asked what they were doing, asking him all these questions. "Journalists from Architectural Digest. We're doing a tribute column for Mr. Boyden." Lily waved her notepad and pen in the air. Boyden's partner said that was typical, Boyden getting tributes for killing himself, leaving everyone behind. "Let me tell you something though, ten years ago, he couldn't design a thing. He was working at Lloyd's this bar downtown. Something happened. Sean became some type of overnight success." Lily stopped scribbling in her notepad. "An overnight success." She whispered to herself. She smiled brightly at Boyden's partner. "You've been such a help. Thank you so much."  
Dean and Sam followed her out of the building. "Animal control. Come on." Something wasn't right.  
Dean collapsed in the drivers seat. He handed a sheet of paper to Lily. "Carly is a beautiful woman. And her boobs are totally real." He grinned. Lily rolled her eyes. "So, it looks like they've had nineteen calls about big black dogs." Lily peeled a sticky note from the call log. "Here. Carly gave you her Myspace address." Dean stared at her.  
"What the hell is Myspace? Some kind of porn site?" Sam laughed from the backseat. He said they should follow up on all the people who had seen the black dogs.

"So, Dr. Pearlman is the chief surgeon at the hospital?" Dean asked the maid. The first follow-up of the black dogs was a woman named Sylvia Pearlman, the chief surgeon at the town's hospital. Her maid said she was out of town but she'd be happy to answer questions. "Yes." The maid nodded, scrubbing the counter. "How old is Dr. Pearlman?" Sam questioned. The maid said she was forty-two, youngest in the hospital's history. Dean took to looking at the pictures on the bulletin board. "How long has Dr. Pearlman worked at the hospital?" Sam continued. The maid took a moment. "Around ten years. She just got the job one day." Sam and Dean looked at each other. "Overnight success." Sam grimaced. Dean showed him a picture of Dr. Pearlman and some friends, who were at Lloyd's Bar. "And the dog? Did you ever see it?" Lily asked the maid. She said no, only that her employer had told her about it. "Thank you so much. We're working very hard to see that the dog is caught." Lily thanked her for her time and led Dean and Sam from the house. She opened the drivers door and got in. "I think it's time we paid a visit to Lloyd's."

She didn't quite understand why anyone would want to go to this bar. It looked like it could collapse any second. "God, this place looks awful." She got out of the car. She went to take another step and stopped. It was an intersection, no a crossroads. On every side, were yarrow flowers. "You think someone planted those?" Dean asked. Lily didn't say anything. "I'll get the shovel." Sam mumbled. "I should have known. How could I be so stupid?" Lily muttered to herself. Dean grabbed her wrist. "What's going on with you?" He demanded. She yanked her wrist away. Sam came back with the shovel they kept in the back of the car. Lily took it from him and dug a nice sized hole in the center of the crossroads. "Idiots. People are idiots." She grumbled. She hit something in the gravel.  
Dean picked it up. It was a tin container. He opened it. "I'll be damned." It was filled with cat bones and graveyard dirt. "Someone was summoning a demon." Sam pointed out. "They summoned a crossroads demon." Lily tossed the shovel. Sam looked over at her. "I never understood why people made deals with the things. You get a limited amount of dream time and then they come back." Lily filled the hole in with gravel. "Hellhounds. They're seeing hellhounds." She shook her head.  
"So Boyden and Pearlman made a deal with this demon ten years back, got what they wanted and now the hellhounds are collecting." Dean stated. "Great." "Did you know?" Sam asked Lily. She nodded. "It wasn't hard to figure out. I got an idea of it when Boyden's partner said he just became a genius overnight. And then when Pearlman's maid said she just became a surgeon overnight. The pieces really clicked when I saw we were at a crossroads. The black dog? Hellhound. Only the people who make pacts can see them. Nasty little bastards too. One good swipe and you're out of the game for good."  
"Is that what really happened to your parents? Hellhounds instead of demons?" Sam asked. Dean punched his brother's arm. "Dude, no." Dean warned. Lily got a sick smile on her face. "My parents got something a lot worse. The demons came with hellhounds. Something awful happened before the hellhounds could get that first bite in though."

"Look, George, what did you wish for? Money? Love? Fame? You can tell us." Dean probed the old man. George Darrow, the man who had summoned the demon, had his apartment aligned in everything supernatural. Pepper, juju bags, name it, he had it. "Talent. I asked for artistic talent." George laughed. "Look at all those paintings. Ain't nobody want em." Lily leaned against the wall. "They want to help you. We can help save you." She told George. He said he didn't want their help. "Personally, I think you're stupid you know. My parents made a deal with a crossroads demon once. Now they're dead too."  
George said he brought this on himself and everyone else who had made a deal. He didn't want to be saved. "Who else made a deal then? We'll help them." Dean told him. George said there was one who wasn't dead yet. A man named Evan Hudson. "Alright. Have fun with the hounds." Lily pushed off the wall and walked towards the door. "What did your parents want? Why'd they make the deal?" George called out to Lily. "They wanted a kid."

Dean kicked in the front door. "Come on Evan, we're trying to help you!" He yelled out. Lily hissed for him to shut up. "Idiot." They moved through the house, following the sounds of footsteps. She opened the door to what must be a parlor. Evan was cowering in the corner of the room. "Please, don't hurt me!" He screamed. Lily crossed the room and pulled him to his feet. "Seriously, we aren't going to hurt you. But you need to tell us about the deal you made ten years ago."  
"It was my wife. That's what I wanted." Evan admitted. Dean chuckled. "Always the girls." Lily glared at him. "Tell me." She whispered. "Julie had cancer. She was dying and they had stopped treatment. I saved her. All I wanted was to save her." Sam muttered than Dean was an ass. "We're going to help you." Dean said, "But I think you did this for yourself and not for her. You didn't want to live without her and if we weren't here, she'd have to live without you."  
"Dean." Lily growled. She pushed the boys out of the room. "Anyone have a plan?" She asked. Dean nodded. "You two stay here and protect that idiot. I'll go to the crossroads and trap the demon." Sam didn't agree. "Let him. He needs it." Lily told him. Dean walked out of the house. "Put Evan in a circle of that juju mess George Darrow gave you. And some salt." Lily told Sam. They walked back into the room and Sam encircled Evan in salt and the juju stuff. "Stay in the circle." Sam warned.  
Something growled. Lily grabbed Sam's hand. "Did you hear that?" Evan asked, shivering. "No?" Sam shook his head. Evan looked at Lily. "You did. You heard it." She said yes. "Hellhounds." Sam stared at her. "Did you make a deal?" She said no. "They're outside the 0door." She reported in a small voice. Sam had never seen her this afraid. The doors shook violently. Then stopped. The air vent by the door blew off the wall. Lily pushed Sam back. "Don't. Move." She ordered him.  
It was silent for a moment. No one dared to breathe. The juju circle broke. "Go!" Lily yelled at Sam. "Get him out!" Sam pushed Evan to the door. He fumbled to get it open and shoved Evan out of the room. He glanced back at Lily and ran. As he was running down the hall with Evan, she screamed. The entire house shook. Sam locked himself and Evan into a room. Hellhounds beat against the door, dying to get in. Then they stopped. "Are they gone?" Evan mumbled.  
They had to be. Sam ran from the room and back to Lily. She was laying on the floor, her leg covered in blood. It pooled around her. Her face was clenched in pain. "God." Sam muttered, kneeling beside her. "Hospital." She managed to choke out.

"She's gonna be okay right?" Sam asked the doctor. "She should be. Though her leg is pretty torn up. Keep her off her feet for a while." Dean walked into the lobby. "Car's ready." He told Sam. A nurse wheeled Lily in. She was in a wheel-chair, her left leg covered in a black cast. "Hey sunshine." Dean smiled at her. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Take me home." The nurse winked at Dean and let him take control of Lily's wheel-chair. Dean grinned at the nurse and pushed Lily's wheel-chair out of the hospital. "Did you exorcise the demon?" Lily asked him as he helped her in the passenger seat of the Impala. "No. Let her go. Then she jumped out of her meat-suit."  
Lily nodded. Sam climbed in the backseat of the car and Dean started driving. "How's your leg feel?" Sam asked Lily. She said it itched. "You could hear the hellhounds and I couldn't. Why?" Sam asked. Lily looked down at the cast. "I don't know." She lied. "I just can." They weren't ready for the truth. Not yet.


End file.
